


Explosion

by PlayerOneMell



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Based on a True Story, Blood, Jer is super sicko, Kind of angsty, Kind of fluffy, M/M, Medicine, Sickfic, boyf riends - Freeform, michael takes care of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayerOneMell/pseuds/PlayerOneMell
Summary: Jeremy and Michael are planning to go on the vacation of their lives, but something goes wrong. Jeremy always got sick easily, but this is a lot to handle. Eventually the pressure just builds up. And then? It pops.





	Explosion

****

Jeremy and Michael have been planning their trip for months! They would go to the Adirondacks and go wake tubing and to the water park and hike and everything. Then Jeremy got sick.

“Michael, I'm sorry.” Jeremy says. “I'll take some medicine again in the morning. It's just a sinus infection.”   
“It's okay buddy, we don't go to the Adirondacks for about a month.” Michael snuggles into bed next to Jeremy. “I'll be here to take care of you as much as I can. My job is only part time anyways.”

Michael wraps his arms around Jeremy and keeps Jeremy's head in his chest. Jeremy gives a moan of pain. Michael loosens his hold a bit, but Jeremy fists the back of Michael's sweatshirt. Michael sighs and lets his fingers go through Jeremy's hair.

“I'm right here.” Michael says reaching to turn off his night table lamp. “You need anything? Wake me up.”   
“Mikey, I don't really want to disturb you.”   
“And I don't want you in pain Jer. I have tomorrow off, so really. Wake me up. We can sleep all day tomorrow for all I care.” Michael smiles.

Michael slowly presses a kiss against Jeremy's cold forehead. Jeremy's sweating but gives a small shake in Michael's arms. Michael keeps his one hand in Jeremy's hair, but let's the other intertwine with his.

“It hurts.”   
“I know, I know.” Michael sighs. “I'm right here.”

Michael plays with Jeremy's hair until he hears Jeremy fall asleep. Jeremy's breathing is slow but audible. His snores are like little squeaks. Michael smiles and sighs. He lets himself relax a little bit. Jeremy is asleep, which means he can relax. If Jeremy is asleep the pain won't be so present. He won't be aware. Michael presses another kiss to his head and takes off his glasses with the hand that was in Jeremy's hair. Jeremy moves a little and pulls Michael closer and Michael rubs Jeremy's back with his thumb.

Michael falls asleep only a few moments later. Quickly Jeremy wakes with a jolt. It's still dark outside. It's sometime after four am. Michael shoves his glasses on and turns on the light. Jeremy groans in pain.

“Michael?” Jeremy’s voice comes out groggy.   
“What do you need, Jer?” Michael says, taking Jeremy's hands.

Anything Jeremy needs Michael would do in that instant. He kisses the backs of Jeremy’s hands and Jeremy smiles. Jeremy feels throbbing in his cheeks and moans. He squeezes Michael's hands. He wants this pain to go away.

“Medicine. Water. Michael it hurts so bad.” Jeremy rubs his eyes, still crusty from sleep. “You don't have to-”  
“Jer, I will for you, okay?” Michael moves a curl out of Jeremy's eyes. “Hang in for me. I'll be back.”

As soon as Michael leaves the room, Jeremy brings his shaking hands to his face and clenches his hands. The pain is unbearable. Michael comes back into the room and slides some pills into Jeremy's hand. Michael takes the other one in his. He presses the cold glass to Jeremy's lips as Jeremy swallows the pills. The water is a cold oasis from the burning in Jeremy's face and chest.

“I love you so much.” Jeremy says, taking Michael's face in his hands.   
“I love you too Jer.” Michael smiles. “You're gonna get better.”   
“You think so?”   
“I will make sure you do.”

Jeremy gives a small smile. He lays back down and stares at the ceiling. Jeremy thinks of how much worse this could get. Michael places the water glass on Jeremy's nightstand. Jeremy feels pressure build in his ear and starts slapping it violently hoping it'll stop.

“Jer, your ear okay?” Michael asks worriedly, scooping Jeremy into his arms.   
“Felt pressure.” Jeremy replies with an airy voice. “Hurts.”  
“That medicine should clear your head. Your ears will pop, I promise.” Michael says taking Jeremy's hands away from his ear when he goes to slap it again. “Okay, try to relax.”

Jeremy lays back down in Michael's arms and sleeps. The next week is pretty standard. Jeremy sleeps as much as he can while Michael takes care of him. Michael goes to work and comes back home to give Jeremy his new dose of medicine. Jeremy's ear pressure got worse. Doctors gave him medicine but even the ice cold ear drops don't clear Jeremy's ear. One night it gets really bad.

“Make it stop Michael, make it stop…please please! Michael you gotta make it stop!” Jeremy cries as tears fall down his face. “Oh God, Michael please do something!”

  
Michael feels his heart shatter. He doesn't know how to help Jeremy. Jeremy lays down propped up on his pillows and Michael places a wet cloth to his head and left ear, where the pain is coming from. He's crying so hard, Michael's never seen Jeremy so bad.

“Michael!” Jeremy sobs.   
“I'm right here. I'm right here.” Michael is almost crying himself. Jeremy takes his hand.  
“Do something! Please, Mikey!”   
“I've done all I can baby. I'm sorry.”

Jeremy brings Michael's arms around his waist and Michael nuzzles into Jeremy. Jeremy stays laying on his back with his wet cloths. Michael kisses Jeremy's cheek which is drenched in tears. Michael wipes away one of his own tears knowing Jeremy's pain is worse.

“You'll be okay Jer. You'll be okay.” Michael says wiping away Jeremy's tears. “Just try to relax buddy. Anything you need I'm right here. You're okay. Everything's gonna be just fine.”

Michael's voice is low and quiet and soothing. Jeremy sighs and closes his eyes. Jeremy's breathing slows as he falls asleep. Michael sits up and keeps his hand in Jeremy's. He rubs the cloth across Jeremy's forehead and then places it on his nightstand. Jeremy's snores come out like little purrs. Michael waits fifteen minutes and then removes the cloth from Jeremy's ear.

“Goodnight, Player two.” Michael kisses Jeremy's forehead and moves a chestnut curl out of Jeremy's eyes.

Jeremy wakes up with a jolt and in agonizing pain. He screams at the top of his lungs and Michael immediately turns on a light and looks at Jeremy's ear in shock. There's blood that's so red it looks fake. It rests on Jeremy's earlobe. It looks like someone painted Jeremy's earlobe with bright red paint while he was sleeping.

“Michael!” Jeremy reaches for his hand.   
“Right here! Right here. Lemme clean you up, all right?” Michael springs into action.

Jeremy sees the blood on his ear and screams again. He feels like he's in a horror movie. Michael wipes Jeremy's ear clean and holds tissues on the inside. Then Michael sees the time. It's some time around seven in the morning. He throws Jeremy's cardigan on him. And Michael adjusts his glasses. He picks Jeremy up.

“What're you doing?”  
“We are going to the doctors!”  
“Michael! No, please, no!” Jeremy's sobbing.   
“Buddy, your ear is bleeding. I have to. I'm sorry.”

Michael places Jeremy into the front seat of the cruiser and gets in the driver seat as fast he can.

“Do **not** touch your ear!” Michael instructs grabbing Jeremy's hand away from it. He kisses Jeremy's hand.   
“Okay Mikey…okay.” Jeremy's trying to stop crying.

Michael drives quickly to the doctor and rushes Jeremy inside. Jeremy refuses to let go of Michael's hand as the doctor checks him out. Michael's anxious and so is Jeremy. Jeremy's convinced he's dying.

“Well, Mr.Heere you seem to have an exploded ear drum.”  
“How did that happen?” Michael asks, playing with Jeremy's hair.   
“The pressure from his ear infection built up behind the eardrum and eventually pressure blows up. So Mr.Heere’s eardrum doesn't exist.”

Jeremy looks confused, practically stunned. He looks at Michael and then to the doctor. Jeremy slides closer to Michael.

“What does this mean?” Jeremy asks, with tears in his eyes.  
“You can't hear out of your left ear.” The doctor says. “The eardrum will grow back. You'll be sensitive to sound. You can't wear earbuds and when you shower you can't get water in it. Which means no swimming until it's back.”

Jeremy's breath hitches. Him and Michael are headed on a vacation in a few weeks. The doctor throws Michael some medicine and he pockets it.

“Just come back in three weeks. We can check to see if it's grown back.” The doctor exits the room. “Mr.Mell, take good care of that one. Mr.Heere, get well soon.”

The doctor leaves the room and Jeremy's all ready crying again. Michael brings Jeremy into a tight hug and Jeremy cries into his shoulder. Michael says something, but Jeremy can't hear him. He brings Michael's head to the right side of his face.

“I couldn't hear that.” Jeremy whispers.  
“Wow…sorry. I said it's all gonna be okay. We will figure this out.” Michael stays close to Jeremy.   
“What about the Adirondacks?” Jeremy asks.   
“You get checked in three weeks. I'm sure you'll be cleared. You can wear my headphones. We will figure out the whole shower thing. We can do this Jeremy.”  
“You think so?”  
“I know so.”

Michael and Jeremy head home and Michael takes care of Jeremy. Two weeks go by and while Jeremy showers Michael creates a blocking system. Michael stands outside the shower. There's a plastic bag around Jeremy's ear and a wash cloth on the outside of it. It becomes a routine. But so is this.

“Jeremiah! Get your ass over here!” Michael shouts, chasing Jeremy throughout their house.   
“Michael! It hurts.”   
“I know! Just let me fix it!” Michael says.

Jeremy and Michael continue this chasing for awhile until Jeremy ends up in the living room. Michael tackles Jeremy quickly. He pushes Jeremy's face to the side and opens the ear drops with his mouth. He drops three drops into Jeremy's ear. The drops are cold and Jeremy squirms under Michael's hold. Michael is sitting on Jeremy and Jeremy can not escape. Michael caps the ear drops and throws them to the side.

“You're adorable, you know that?” Michael says releasing his hand on Jeremy’s face. “Sorry I have to do this. I just want you to feel better.”  
“I know and you're doing the right thing. I just hate how it feels.” Jeremy admits. “Thank you, Mikey.”   
“No problem bud, just try not to fight me in four hours when we have to do this again?”   
“I’ll try not to.” Jeremy smiles.

Michael bends over and kisses Jeremy on the lips. Michael smiles against the kiss and Jeremy kisses him again, sitting up into the kiss. Michael wraps his arms around Jeremy's back to support him as Jeremy puts his hands on Michael's face.

“Feel better?” Michael whispers through the kisses.   
“Everything's better with you.” Jeremy keeps on kissing Michael.

Time passes. Another week. Jeremy and Michael head to the doctors and Jeremy is wearing Michael's headphones. Michael laughs at how adorable Jeremy looks. The headphones are a little big on Jeremy but he somehow makes it work.

“Well Mr.Heere we have some good news.”   
“Really?” Jeremy says practically jumping.  
“Your eardrum has grown back, you are clear to go on your trip. We do recommend you wear earplugs while swimming. If it's not comfortable that's understandable. Just give it a shot if you can.” The doctor says. “If you have any questions you can call. Have a nice day.”

The doctor leaves the room. Jeremy jumps into Michael's arms.

“What did I say?”   
“That'd everything would be fine! And it is Mikey!”   
“Great! Now let's get packing!”   
Michael and Jeremy are nothing but excited. They head home and pack for the vacation of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> So, you might've noticed in the tags, I put that this was based off of a true story. When I was a little kid, my eardrum exploded. The pain Jeremy experiences is somewhat similar to mine. I tried to write as best as I could. I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
